Cosmic radiation includes high-energy atomic particles. When cosmic radiation strikes an integrated circuit, the high-energy atomic particles can create a string of hole and electron pairs in a substrate of the integrated circuit. A circuit node of the integrated circuit can collect the holes or the electrons. If a storage node collects enough charge from the holes or electrons, the value stored by the storage node can become corrupted. This corruption of a storage node is denoted a soft error because the integrated circuit again operates properly after a reset and/or correction of the corrupted value.
Various techniques permit detection and mitigation of soft errors. However, these techniques are difficult and time consuming to implement, and these techniques are often especially difficult and time consuming to implement without seriously impacting system functionality.